


The Undertale AU That No One Asked For

by too_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I actually hate myself, M/M, dont take this seriously, human! au, i was bored, im not telling who patton and logan are in the story though you can probably guess, kill me, like 12 or something idk, literally no one asked for this, none of the actual characters are in it it's all thomas' friends, roman and virgil both take the role of frisk, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_obsessed/pseuds/too_obsessed
Summary: "Great, Princey, you've got us stuck under a mountain. I told you mountain hiking without anyone else was a bad idea.""I would tell you to take a hike but I see that would be highly inappropriate in this situation."Roman had dragged Virgil to climb MT. Ebbot even though Virgil had repeatedly told him it was a bad idea. But did Roman listen? No, Roman never listened.





	1. The Adventure (Unfortunately) Begins

**Author's Note:**

> haha what's up i thought i was gone from the undertale fandom but then my mind said 'no ur writing this' so here i am  
> kill me
> 
> mentions of dying, food, and dogs
> 
> also this is a human au i should add that to the tags

"Oh, great job, Princey, you've gotten us stuck under a mountain. Perfect."

"I was going to tell you to take a hike, but I see that would be highly inappropriate in this situation." Virgil rolled his eyes. Of course  _Roman_ would think that. Roman, the one who had dragged him mountain hiking  **without** anyone else there. What an idiot. And then they had fallen down, and now they were probably going to die.

"We're probably going to die." Virgil said, thinking out loud.

"Oh, don't say that! Of course we're not going to die. I'll find a way out!" Roman said, his voice full of pride even though he hadn't done anything yet. He began looking around the cavern they were in, glancing up at the sunshine that was shining through the hole they had fallen in, then down at the flowers, then around, then back up, then down at the flower- 

"We're not going to be able to get back out the way we came." Virgil said miserably, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself. Suddenly, Roman let out a triumphant gasp, running over to a doorframe he had seen. "Perfect! Let's go, Virgil, come on!" 

Virgil blinked, glancing at Roman before shaking his head. "What if there's someone dangerous on the other side? You've heard the legends. I'd rather stay here." Roman let out an exasperated sigh, jogging back to Virgil and taking the sleeve of his hoodie, practically dragging Virgil to the door despite his protests. Virgil pulled his arm away, making a hissing noise when they arrived at the door. 

"You've got to stop worrying so much," Roman said, linking his arm with Virgil's and taking the step into the door. "I mean, who knows, this could be the best adventures of our lives!" Virgil rolled his eyes. "Or, it could be the worst, because everyone else who has fallen down here as died." Roman groaned. 

They arrived at a patch of grass, surprised when a barking dog came running out of nowhere, barking excitedly when it saw it's new friends. Roman smiled, bending down to invite the ball of joy to run over to him. He covered the dog with pets and kisses and Virgil stood warily to the side. Something seemed off about this. 

As if on cue, a taller, obviously adult man walked out of a different door. He had a smile on his face, and Virgil couldn't place his finger on it, but it was almost as if the smile didn't seem genuine. Virgil took a few steps closer to Roman, tapping him with his foot, which caused him to give an offended 'hey!" before he looked up and saw the man. He stood up almost immediately, standing in front of Virgil slightly. The dog's ears went back at the sight of the stranger, but it didn't protest when the stranger took a few long strides forward and picked up the dog. "I'm sorry about my pet." They said. "Welcome to the Underground. Children fall down here quite often." The man said. He was wearing a black cape, along with a matching black bowler hat and dumb yellow gloves. The man turned his face toward Roman and Virgil. Virgil took an instinctive step back. 

The man had half the face of a snake. 


	2. A Snake, A Dog, and Two Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo im back  
> im kinda surprised people actually..clicked on this  
> aNyway another chapter  
> ye  
> warnings:  
> mentions of snakes, dogs, war, death, kind of, this chapter is so short im sorry

Virgil took a step back as Roman stood broadly, almost right in front of Virgil. The man had half the face of a snake. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry if my appearance startled you. I did not mean to frighten you."

The man turned. "Come. I will guide you through the Ruins, and I can tell you about the life down here if you'd like." He smiled at Roman. "And you," He said, looking at Virgil. Virgil looked away awkwardly, playing with the hem of his hoodie. "I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable once we get to know each other more." The man placed the dog on the ground. The dog glanced at Virgil a second longer than any normal dog would, before running off in the opposite direction. Roman seemed to hesitate for a second longer before briskly walking next to the man. "Come on, Virgil, he seems nice." He gestured for Virgil to come too.

Virgil nodded slowly, taking a few steps closer until he was next to Roman. "Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Roman, and this is my twin brother Virgil!" He elbowed Virgil gently until he gave a slight nod of his head. "I'M the oldest one!" Roman said proudly, causing Virgil to roll his eyes. "By, like, two minutes." Virgil said irritably, ducking his head a bit when the man with the face of a snake chuckled. They continued walking until Roman seemed to remember what the man had offered him. 

"Oh! You said you'd tell me about everyone living down here!" Roman said excitedly. "Roman!" Virgil hissed, but the man nodded. 

"No, he's right. I think you should both know what's going on down here." The man said matter-of-factly. "So, I will tell you." 

 

"Long ago, the world was at its end. Everyone was disagreeing, wars were starting left and right, and everyone seemed to hate anyone that disagreed with them. Until one brave man decided to step up against  _everything_."

"Was that you?!" Roman asked, his eyes sparkling. The man laughed. "Me? Of course not. That was my partner." The brief disappointed look in Roman's eyes vanished. "Now be quiet, or we'll never get through the story." 

 

"That man was named Thomas Sanders, and he collected a small group of his friends to help rebel. His friends all live down here, too. There's Joan, Thomas' best friend, along with Talyn, Valerie, Jay, Leo, and Kenny. They told their friends, and their friends told their friends, and so on until Thomas could fight the resistance. We fought the war long and hard, but, unfortunately, we lost. We have been trapped by a magic barrier. I'm sure we won't be here much longer."

Roman breathed heavily. "Woah........that's so cool! I can't believe I get to meet a real, live, warrior!" He grinned wide. It was now Virgil's turn to cut in. 

"You said that other children had fallen down here, too."

"Ah, yes, there's been six other children. In all, there have been 10 humans, including you two. The first ones to fall were..best friends, I think. They fell together."

"What happened to them?" Roman asked. 

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough," The snake-man answered.


	3. Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have too much freetime and im writing another chapter today. dont worry, the fourth chapter will be longer (i apologize for how short these are)   
> again im surprised people like this, so, like, thanks.   
> feed me comments  
> also i was watching love, simon while writing this 
> 
> warnings:   
> panic attack, deceit being an actual dick

Nothing was going right. 

The man had introduced them to all the puzzles, and they were /hard/ There were dozens of them! One in almost every single room. And the man didn't even help them. At all! Roman always managed to help Virgil get through it, and Roman refused to confront him. Finally, after that stupid spikes puzzle, and after stupid Roman had gave Virgil a 'I told you that was the way to go' look, Virgil  ~~stupidly~~ angrily stomped up to the man. 

"These puzzles are too hard! Can't you help us? You obviously know how to do them! You just sit and /watch/! You barely blink if one of us gets hurt!" Virgil had a small cut on his wrist, which even though it was small, hurt A LOT. Roman had tripped and almost fallen right into the spikes if Virgil hadn't been there to catch him. And the man barely flinched. And Virgil was getting  _fed up_ with it. It was  _annoying._

"What's your deal?!" Virgil demanded, stomping his foot a bit. The man knelt down, taking Virgil by the shoulder. He gave a sickly sweet smile. "Virgil, Virgil, come. Let's talk through this." He held Virgil's shoulder a little too tightly, steering him into the other room. He relaxed his grip on Virgil a bit but didn't let go completely. "Virgil, you remember what we were talking about earlier."

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "What do you...mean?" He shrunk a bit into his hoodie, suddenly feeling very small. 

"There's a reason all those children went missing. You didn't think that 'hero' Thomas Sanders and his 'friends' would hurt them, did you?"

Virgil felt the walls of the room closing in on him, and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't see. All he could see was that stupid snake face and those stupid rubber gloves. Everything was dark. He felt himself wrench himself away from the man, and the snake didn't try and catch him. Virgil ran back to Roman, grabbing Roman by the arm. "We've got to get out of here," Virgil muttered. 

"What?! But.. you've seen him!" Roman glanced back at the snake-faced man. "He's nice, he's good!" Virgil glanced back at the snake warily.

"No, he's not."   


  


000000

  


Virgil continued to tug Roman through the Ruins, trying to get as far away from the snake as possible. Eventually, they arrived at a house. There was nowhere else to go. Virgil could feel a panic attack coming. He had been silently panicking since the interaction with the man, looking around wildly. 

"Hey, hey, Virgil, calm down,"  He felt Roman link his arm with his own, smiling at him. "You're fine.  _We're_ fine. Let's go." Roman guided Virgil into the house, looking around. 

"See? It's just a normal house." He pointed around, pointing at the dining table and chairs, the big, comfy looking chair by the fireplace. He turned Virgil to the other side. "And there's a hallway. I bet there are a bunch of bedrooms." He glanced at Virgil. "Just breathe, Virge. 4 seconds in. Hold your breath for 7 seconds. Breathe out for 8 seconds. You're okay." 

Virgil took a deep breath, nodding slightly. He turned away from Roman, starting down the hallway to the bedroom. "Well, come on," He said to Roman.  "We might as well snoop before we leave."

  



	4. Deceiving Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote four chapters of this garbage in one day, god  
> me: *has three people comment on my fanfic*  
> me: *googles 'how to handle fame'* 
> 
> anyway yeah haha i hate myself
> 
> warnings:  
> deceit, lies, manipulation, actual death, they die, dog, not giving up, deceit being a dick (again)  
> graphic abuse, physical abuse 
> 
> ps. the cake is a lie

Virgil and Roman explored the bedrooms. There were two, with a third one blocked off. The bigger one was obviously meant for the snake-faced man, while the smaller one was meant for a child. Neither Roman nor Virgil were very tired after the day's events, so they went into the kitchen. They found two slices of cake, which Virgil immediately took.

"Virgil!" Roman said, making an offended noise. "Those aren't yours!" Virgil rolled his eyes, handing Roman one of the slices. "Whatever. The guy's gonna kill us, anyway." 

"Would you stop saying that?! He's not a bad guy!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No's he's not!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is! I mean-" Roman groaned while Virgil laughed. Virgil's laugh faded, however, when he saw a snake-faced man standing behind Roman. The man grabbed both of Roman's shoulders, causing Roman to yelp and try to twist around. 

"Virgil. Roman. How  _delightful_ to see you in  _my_ house stealing  _my_ food." He said, gritting his teeth. Roman squirmed, because the snake-faced man was gripping his shoulders rather hard and it  _hurt._

"Let go of him!" Virgil said. He wished his voice wasn't as quiet as it was. The snake let go of Roman with one hand, still keeping a firm grip, and grabbed Virgil's collar of his shirt with the other. "Hey!" Virgil cried, trying to squirm away. The snake was stronger than he thought, though, and he had no trouble at all dragging them all the way back to the stupid spike puzzle. The snake wasted no time in dropping them right onto the spikes.

Virgil's vision started fading immediately. He saw splatters of red around him, on him. He looked down to see himself impaled. It wasn't long before he died, along with Roman.

 

 

There was a long, long, long time of absoulete silence. Nothing. Until a voice appeared. "That's not fair! I don't want to die yet! We can beat him!" Virgil shook his head, trying to cover his ears. He was fine with letting the snake-faced man win. "What about Roman?" The voice asked. "He's your brother, your best friend."  _What about him?_ Virgil thought. He was probably dead too. 

 

 

But he didn't want to die. He wanted to beat the snake-faced man. Something fueled inside of him, anger, at what the snake-faced man had done to him, to Roman, and to the children that had fallen before him. And suddenly, quite suddenly, he was back inside the snake-faced man's house, along with Roman, and a very pissed off snake. 


	5. Mirror Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it's not fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> warnings  
> blood, death, deceit, lies, no more dogs, fighting

_No. No, no, this can't be happening. Over. And Over. and Over. Over and over the snake-faced man had grabbed hold of them, hurting them and killing them over and over and_

 

_and Virgil wanted to give up._

 

 

"No, no, we can do this!" Roman said to himself. "We can beat him! I can beat him! I won't let him kill us anymore! Then we can leave, and we can tell everyone else about the snake-faced man, and he'll be arrested, or..however they do it down here. And we can get Thomas Sanders to help us! We can do this!"

Just like before, Roman and Virgil were back in the snake-faced man's house. Once again, the snake-faced man lunged at them, but this time, Roman dodged. He grabbed Virgil's hoodie, pulling him down the staircase he had seen. "Roman, what are you doing?! He's gonna hurt us worse, you've made him angry!" Virgil tried to pull away. "He was already angry, Charlie Frown!" Roman said irritably, stopping when they had reached a door. He ran towards the door, but was stopped by a large sword landing inches away from himself. He turned to see..Virgil? But- but Virgil was next to him. Right?

It was too dark. He couldn't see anything. "Did you really think I'd ever want to be brothers with a delusional, dense, moron?" Virgil asked. No, this couldn't be Virgil. This wasn't Virgil. Another sword appeared from nowhere. Roman had to duck to avoid it as Virgil took a step closer. "I'm only with you because I pity you. It's your damn fault we fell down here in the first place. And it's your fault we keep getting killed. Just let him win and give up." Roman shook his head. "Virgil, no, I-" He stopped to dodge a sword. "-I can do that! Virgil, this isn't you!" Something suddenly..came over Roman. He picked one of the swords up off the ground, and without further warning, ran at Virgil. He ran right into him with the sword, but instead of blood, the 'Virgil' exploded into a million black stars. "He's not real," Roman whispered to himself. "We can do this!" 

 

 

 

"I can't do this." Virgil cried into the darkness. "I give up, just please stop hurting us!" He let himself ball up, the hoodie covering him. He stayed like that for quite some time, that is, until he felt the darkness trying to tie him together, to bind him, but Virgil didn't- he didn't want that. He stood up, trying to brush it off him. "Go away!" He shouted, turning just in time to see Roman walking towards him. 

"Really, Virgil, you really believe I would love a brother who always ruined my ideas? Who turned my million-dollar plans into dust? Why would I?" Roman laughed. Virgil shook his head. "You aren't- you aren't real! I know what to do, I'm having another nightmare, I know!" Virgil pinched himself, but it didn't work. The darkness was overwhelming. It was keeping him in place, he couldn't move, and Roman was getting closer, and he was scared, and there was a buzzing sound in his head, and..everything went dark. 


	6. One Night Joanly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS   
> WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU  
> WHY WONT YOU REJECT ME  
> I WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER AT LIKE TWO AM IT WAS WRITTEN HORRIBLY 
> 
> warnings:  
> snow, joan is in it ;))) so is talyn ;))), jokes kind of, they free bois, deceit is mentioned, they/them pronouns (thats not really a warning that's just a fact), sibling rivalry, roman angst kind of, why does everyone hate roman
> 
> note:  
> joan and talyn aren't going to act like sans and papyrus, they just take the place of sans and papyrus.

Virgil blinked. See, he knew he had been dreaming. Now he could wake up, and his mom could tell him to wake Roman up, and they could all have breakfast and everything would be perfect. He nodded to himself, sitting up and jumping. Roman had been standing right in front him. Like, literally two inches away from his face. Virgil also discovered that he was not in his bed, he was on the ground, sitting against a tree, with snow covering his legs. 

"Roman!" Virgil said accusingly. "You scared me half to death!" Roman reluctantly took a step away from him, but there was still a concerned expression on his face. "Are you..alright?" 

"Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine, thanks. I just woke up in  _the snow,_ Roman, of course I'm not fine." 

"Well, I'm sorry for helping you get away from the man and his creepy snake-face!" 

The memories of everything from the last hour or so came back. "Oh, yeah.." Virgil said, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that all about?!" He snapped at Roman.

Roman looked confused. "..What do you mean? What was what about?"

"You! You were... messing with my head!" He used his hands to try and express himself (that sounds dirty). 

Roman made an offended noise. "I was doing nothing of that sorts! I was trying to  _save_ you!"

"Yeah, right." Virgil retorted, standing up and swaying a bit on his legs. 

"Virgil!" Roman said, irritated. 

"What?" Virgil rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

"I was going to say that  _I_ certainly wasn't the one that was messing with your head. There was a copy of you, too! But, I, of course bravely fought against Virgil 2.0. And then-" 

Virgil cut him off. "Ugh, can't you ever stop gloating for more than five minutes?" 

Roman frowned. "I don't  _gloat._ And even if I did, I wouldn't do it  _that_ much."

"Yeah, you do. And you do it all the time." Virgil stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, frowning. "It's annoying." He stopped, glancing back at the door he had assumed Roman had dragged his body out of after he had blacked out. If Roman really hated them that much, why did he bother to help him? Maybe this was all just a joke that Roman and the snake-faced man had made. Maybe Roman was trying not to laugh. Maybe the snake-faced man would jump out from behind a tree, and Roman wouldn't save him that time. "Let's..let's just go on, okay?" He began to walk down the path towards a distant bridge. He glanced behind him to make sure Roman was following him.

Roman was frowning at the ground. He didn't brag that much, did he? He didn't think he did. He didn't mean to. 

Virgil glanced back at him. "sorry." He muttered after a moment, slowing down a bit so he was walking next to Roman. Roman didn't say anything for a moment. 

"...Well, I accept your apology!" He grinned broadly. "..But, I, too, should apologize for whenever I get to bragging. I'm sorry." Virgil smirked a bit. "You're a dork." 

 

Virgil looked up again, noticing that the bridge they were heading for had a gate, obviously locked, in front of it. It looked very heavy duty as if it was trying to keep something out. Virgil look around nervously. "Er, Roman..?" He started, but Roman had already run right up to the gate, trying to unlock it. Virgil walked up next to him, pulling his arm away. "It's not going to work." He was about to turn to see if there was another way out when a voice was hurt right behind them. 

" **Humans.**

**Don't you know how to greet a new friend?**

**Turn around...and shake my hand."**

 

Roman turned around immediately, pulling Virgil with him. The person who had spoken was covered by a shadow, so they couldn't so their face. Both of them hesitated for a long while when the person stuck their hand. But, as soon as it at come, the shadow disappeared, replaced with a smiling human. "Aha, sorry, you're faces were priceless. I'm Joan." They kept their hand stuck out. "What's the matter, cold feet..?" Joan looked down at the ground. "Well, I guess I'm wrong there. You two have shoes on!" 

Joan laughed at their own joke, grinning when Roman shook his hand. "And you are..?" They waited for Roman and Virgil to introduce themselves.

"I'm Roman! Hey, do you know how to get through the..gate?" Joan nodded. "Nice to meet you, Roman. And yeah." He stepped forward, using a key to open the heavy-duty padlock. They stepped to the other side, followed by Roman, and then followed by Virgil. "You know, I haven't seen humans fall down here.. well...ever." 

Though Joan didn't know, other humans had fallen down here. They just hadn't made it past..the Ruins. "Anyway, what's your name?" Joan nodded toward Virgil. 

"I'm. Um. Virgil." Virgil said hesitantly. What if everyone else down here was like the snake-faced man? What if, what if, what if. What if Joan decided to kill them? What if Joan thought they were sent by the humans that had fought them in the war, and-

"Are you two..?" Joan started a curious look on his face.

"Twin brothers." Virgil and Roman said at the same time. "But I'm older!" Roman added as Virgil elbowed him. 

Joan laughed. "Well, it's nice to see a new face around here. Come on, I-" He was cut off by a rather small person stomping up to them. "Where have you been?! I have been looking all over for you, and Thomas needs you to plan how to lea-" The person blinked, glancing at Virgil and Roman. "Oh. Hi."

"Thomas needs me?" Joan look worried for a moment. "Why? Nevermind, I'll just go. Introduce yourself!" They called as they briskly walked away. 

"Oh. Um. Hello." The person gave a little awkward wave. "I'm Talyn." 

"Talyn?!" Roman gasped. "That's such a cool name! I'm Roman, and this is my twin brother Virgil, but I'm older! Talyn is an awesome name!! I love your hair, it's soooo coool!" Talyn looked overwhelmed, so Virgil stepped in. He knew how that felt. He took Roman's arm, steering him away from Talyn. "Jeez, Roman, leave them alone for two seconds." 

Roman blinked. "Oh! Yeah, sorry.." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine," Talyn said. "So, you're from the surface... that's nice." They nodded to themselves.

Talyn suddenly seemed to realize something. "Oh, you must be cold. Come on. We can go to the town." They started walking, Virgil and Roman following close behind. Virgil pulled his hoodie closer around himself, but the cold didn't seem to bother Roman. Instead, Roman struck up an immediate conversation with Talyn. Talyn was obviously still feeling awkward, but they were polite, giving little nods and 'yeahs', 'that's cool', and 'good jobs' to Roman. Soon, they encountered a puzzle. Both Virgil and Roman hesitated. 

"Oh, don't worry. We deactivated these a long time ago. We don't need them anymore!" Talyn said, continuing to walk. "I would've helped you if they were still on, though." Virgil glanced at Roman.

They continued walking for a long time, until finally, Virgil noticed lights that must be the town. "There's an Inn up ahead. You two can stay there for now." They neared the town, and Talyn noticed Joan walking back towards them. Without a second thought, Talyn ran up to Joan, leaving Virgil and Roman staring warily at the Inn.


	7. Inn and Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright jokes over you can stop pretending to like this now 
> 
> warnings:   
> hotel, joan, talyn, teasing

Joan waved at Virgil and Roman, before turning and walking with Talyn out of sight. Roman blinked as Virgil let out a loud groan. "Oh, how _helpful_." He said sarcastically. "I can't believe they just  _left_ us here! We're 12!" He threw his hands up. "And we forget to tell them about that snake-faced man!" He said, suddenly realized just how much they'd screwed up. 

"Don't be so negative! We'll be fine! 12 is technically a preteen!!" Roman responded, seizing Virgil's wrist and  ~~taking~~ dragging him to the Inn Talyn had shown them. Virgil rolled his eyes, blowing his bangs out of his face when Roman marched into the Inn. "We'd like a room with two beds, please!" Roman said to the startled innkeeper. Virgil pulled his arm away, shrinking into his hoodie more when the innkeeper stared at him skeptically. They pulled their attention away from him, electing to stare at Roman instead "You'll have one night free, but the rest you'll need to pay." Roman nodded. "I'm..sure that will be enough time!" He said nervously, gesturing for Virgil to follow him following the innkeeper up the stairs. 

Virgil looked around nervously. He hated being in new places like this. What if the hotel room was horrible and broken down? What if there were bedbugs? And, perhaps the worst thought of all: what if the snake-faced man found them? He swallowed, barely noticing when they stopped in front of a hotel door, causing him to bump into Roman. "Sorry." He muttered, watching the innkeeper use a key to open the door, handing the key to Roman, and marching off back downstairs. 

Roman loved hotels. It was always so exciting to open the hotel room and see what kind of room they got! This room was pretty basic, two beds, a bathroom, and..that was about it. Roman made an offended noise. "This is the worst hotel I've ever been in!" He said, appalled. 

"Quiet down, someone could hear you and we'll get kicked out." Virgil hissed, taking a few steps closer and collapsing on one of the beds. He felt something the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a broken and crushed phone. He groaned. If only he had his headphones, and his music, and everything would be better. 

Roman stalked over to the other bed, making sure to take off his shoes before he laid down on it. He realized how tired he was after everything that had happened today. Virgil watched him as he stood up, taking off his letterman jacket that Virgil thought was strange for a twelve-year-old to wear, throwing it on the chair. He kept his t-shirt on, along with his pants (they were  _very_ comfortable, according to Roman), and laid down in his bed and snuggling up under the covers. "Good night." He said to Virgil, to which Virgil barely had the opportunity to say "'Night." back. Though Roman fell asleep almost immediately, Virgil was not so lucky. He took off his hoodie, getting under to covers of his bed too, sighing.

What if the snake-faced man  _did_ come back? Would anyone even bother to protect them? The innkeeper seemed like they didn't trust Virgil, and Joan and Talyn were probably busy. And what if everyone else was like the snake-faced man? Well, except Joan and Talyn. What if everyone else wanted to kill them?  Not everyone was nice, what if-

He was cut off by Roman waking up and telling Virgil to "Turn your bedside lamp off!" 

Virgil reached over, turning it off. His thoughts ran wild for at least another hour before he woke up the next day. Or more, he was awoken by Roman shaking him.

"Wake up!!! You've been asleep for SUCH a LONG TIME!" Roman yelled.

"Stop shaking me!" Virgil said, glaring at him and sitting up. "It's almost as if you need eight hours of sleep every night." 

"Whatever," Roman replied, as Virgil stood up and looked for his hoodie.

"Where's my hoodie?" Virgil asked Roman suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at him. Roman grinned.

"Give it back!" Virgil practically screeched, lunging at Roman when he saw that he was holding his hoodie in one hand. Roman held it over his head. Unfortunately for Virgil, Roman was just a bit taller than him, probably two inches or so. Virgil jumped up, trying to grab the hoodie from Roman, but was just a bit too short to seize it.

Roman giggled, reluctantly handing it back to him after a bit. Virgil glared at him, putting it on and wrapping it around himself. 

"Come on, it was just a joke," Roman said. Virgil rolled his eyes. "Let's just get out of this hotel before the innkeeper comes and yells at us." He retorted, letting Roman lead the way to the exit. 

They went back out into the snowy town again, shivering a bit at the sudden cold they felt. 

"Hey, Roman, Virgil!" They heard a familiar voice shout. Virgil froze. He knew it was Joan, but his mind had tricked him into thinking it was the snake-faced man. 

Roman and Virgil turned in the direction of Joan, who was now running towards them, smiling. "Hey, how are you guys today? I told you two about Thomas earlier. He's so excited to have new company, but he couldn't see you. He was busy." Joan had the same beanie they had on yesterday. "Anyway, I realized last night that you guys probably don't have any money to stay at the Inn much longer. Talyn and I talked, and you could probably say in our house a bit if you want." They shrugged. "We don't have an extra room, though, so you'll have to sleep on the couch or floor." 

Roman opened his mouth, but Virgil cut him off after he could say anything. "Yes! Yes, that's fine. Thanks." His voice got quieter the more he spoke. 

"Great!" Joan said, grinning at him. "Come by whenever you'd like, we'll probably be home. When you're not at our house, you should probably head to the next town over, Waterfall." Joan pointed down the road. "You'll meet Jay there, and probably Dahlia, too." Joan laughed a bit at Virgil's nervous face. "Don't worry, they're cool. Anyway, good luck!" He said, jogging back to a wooden house. 

Virgil and Roman both began walking at the same time, Roman waving and grinning at the townsfolk. Virgil wasn't very happy with all the suspicious stares he was getting. What was this town's problem? 

The closer they got to the end of the town, the more they could see a drastic change of snow into a blue-green setting, and the sound of water running became louder and louder. 

"That's Waterfall!" Roman said excitedly. 

"Huh, you think? I didn't notice." Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"Oh shush, you! Let's go!" He started skipping towards Waterfall, Virgil following close after him. 


	8. Pride Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???????? im back???? what???? how is this possible???
> 
> warnings: gayness
> 
>  
> 
> this is a REALLY short chapter, but i wanted to give you something

Roman tugged Virgil by his sleeve towards Waterfall, his eyes bright and full of adventure. "I'm so excited! Dahlia and Jay!! I wonder what they'll be like!" He gasped. "What if we have a duel?! That would be  _so cool_!" 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be cool. We'd get hurt."

"I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude! Come on, Virgil, let's go!" 

Virgil stuffed his hands in his pockets, following after Roman silently. The sudden change of atmosphere startled him: it was suddenly blue walls, blue ceiling, blue ground, with the faint sound of rain in the distance. It wasn't cold, either, it was a nice warm temperature. 

Soon enough, they arrived at what appeared to be an old sentry station. But the station and chair had been pushed aside, instead, there was a wardrobe closet with all kinds of merchandise sitting on the shelves and clothes hangers. Virgil and Roman both recognized them immediately: transgender, gay, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, demisexual, anything you could think of. There were sweatshirts and hats, mugs and water bottles, anything,  all with the phrase 'love is love' on them. Outside of the closet, there was a man that looked around 16. He wore dark sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. However, his converse shoes were colored rainbow, and he had a shirt with the phrase 'people are gay. don't be shitty' on it. 

"Hey, gurls, how are you doing?" The teenager had a Starbucks drink in his hand. "Month is almost over, better stock up while you can." 

Roman looked confused. "What does the month have to do with this?" 

The teenager made an astounded noise. "Pride month! Y'know, gay month. All about the gays!" He stopped for a moment. "We've got a lot to talk about. I can tell I'm gonna like you." 

The teenager then made eye contact with a skeptical Virgil. "Woah, sweetie, no need to look so suspicious." 

Virgil huffed. "Why are you wearing sunglasses when there's no sun?" 

The sunglasses-wearer scowled. "Why are you wearing a hoodie when it's warm?" 

Roman laughed while Virgil crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. 

"Anyway, I'm Remy. And you are..?" He held out his hand to Roman. Roman shook it enthusiastically. "Roman! And that's my brother, Virgil!" Remy grinned at Roman. "Nice to meet you, Roman." Remy elected to just give Virgil a nod. 

"So!" Remy gestured to the closet. "Take anything you'd like." 

Roman grinned, running over to the closet with Virgil briskly walking behind him, eyeing Remy warily. 

Roman grabbed a shirt with the pansexual flag excitedly while Virgil glanced at a sign of sexualities and their meanings. Eventually, he chose a shirt with the demisexual flag. 

Remy appeared behind them, making both of them jump. "That'll be 700 dollars." There was a moment while Roman and Virgil both exchanged glances when Remy burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that! Your faces!" He laughed. "Nah, they're free. You can go change in those." He pointed to two smaller wardrobes to stand inside. 

Hesitantly, Virgil stepped inside one of the wardrobes, awkwardly taking off his hoodie and shirt despite the narrow space. Roman did the same. Virgil put the demisexual shirt on, putting on his hoodie over it. He was about to zip his hoodie up but stopped. No, he was supposed to be proud of this. So he checked the mirror in the wardrobe that the shirt was clearly visible. Both Virgil and Roman stepped out of the closets at the same time. 

"Great!" Remy cried. "Now you've both officially come out of the closet!" 

Virgil didn't like this. He didn't want everyone to know his sexuality. What if everyone judged him? He had been online before. People said that it was impossible to be anything other than gay or straight. Suddenly, Roman put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You don't have to wear it," He said out of the corner of his mouth. "It's okay." 

So Virgil zipped his hoodie up, immediately feeling more comfortable.

"Aw, that's alright, if you're not ready," Remy said. 

Though he sounded disappointed, Virgil appreciated the nice gesture. 

"Y'all should get on your way. Wait until Dahlia and Jay see this!"

Virgil and Roman started off, away from the wardrobe. They heard a faint "see you later, gurls!" as they left. 

 

 


	9. Hiatus Over

hey im back


	10. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long, i didn't really want to write!

Virgil fiddled with the many zippers on his hoodie while Roman skipped along, waving at people and bellowing 'Hello's', 'Your dog is so cute!'s,' and 'You look magnificent today!'. 

However, when people passed Virgil, they seemed confused, or even suspicious. He hadn't done anything wrong. Had he? What if he had done something to disrespect someone? Or everyone? Oh, jeez, what if-

"Ahaha! Hello! TERR-ific to meet you!" Said a booming voice as a man skidded around the corner, grinning. He was wearing a striped shirt with matching jeans. He waved at Roman and Virgil. "Oh, looks like we have some newcomers!" It was barely a moment before the man was right in front of them. "Welcome to the Underground! I'm Terrence! And you are...?" He asked, holding out his hand.  

Roman liked this man. He shook Terrence's hand gladly, grinning broadly. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Roman, and this is my twin brother, Virgil!" 

"I can introduce myself," Virgil grumbled. "Hi." He mumbled, looking down at the ground. Terrence was too loud. 

"Hello, Roman and Virgil! Hey, hey, watch this!" He said excitedly. Virgil looked up just in time to see Terrence literally doing a backflip off the wall. 

"Woah!" Roman said, starstruck. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"'Taught myself! I've always been rather flexible."

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" Roman elbowed Virgil. "Wasn't that cool, Virgil?" 

"Yeah, it was-it was..it was nice."  _Nice? Really?_   He wanted to kick himself. 

"Well, I thought it was cool." Roman skipped forward, taking Virgil's arm and dragging him with him. "C'mon, Virge! Terrance is  _great!"_   He said, his voice filled with pure enthusiasm. 

"We were supposed to meet Jay and Dahlia.," Virgil muttered, his eyebrows furrowing together slightly. 

"Oh, Jay and Dahlia? They're up ahead! But I think they both went home for today... Jay is the Royal Guard." 

"'The'?" 

"Yeah, the! It's pretty silly, actually. No one else wanted to be part of it; they didn't see the point in patrolling if no one else was going to fall down here anyways. But now you're here!" 

Virgil seemingly looked more anxious than normal, because Terrence added, 

"Oh, but don't worry. They won't hurt you, it's all just an act."

He didn't know if that was all too reassuring. 

**~**

Virgil, Roman, and Terrence walked in a comfortable silence for a while. 

"...Hey, do you guys want to stop by my house? I've got tea and cookies!" Terrence suggested, gesturing with his hands slightly. "It'll be fun!" 

"Yes!" Roman replied enthusiastically. "That'd be awesome!" 

Terrence laughed. "Good, I'm glad you're excited."

Virgil wanted to go. He wanted to drink tea and eat cookies, it beats walking around for hours. His feet were tired. "Yeah, that'd be fun.." He mumbled, but apparently Roman nor Terrence had heard him, as they were chatting about musicals. He shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling slightly.

And then he fell. 

"Ack!" He found himself tumbling down into a trash dump before he landed on a bed of flowers. Looks like that had caught his fall. He was about to stand up when he was hit with a memory that wasn't his. 

_"Oh my god, are you two okay? I haven't seen anyone fall before, I thought the wall was covered up!"_

_"Uh, I think we're okay!"_

_"We're fine."_

_"Well, why don't you two come home with me? Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you or anything."_

_"Of course!"_  

_"So, what are you guy's name?"_

_"I'm Virgil."_

_"Hi, Virgil! And what's your name?"_

_"Oh! My name is . . ."_


	11. sorry my comrades

im not really into sanders sides anymore,,, soo,,,, im not gonna continue this fic. maybe i will at somepoint, but currently???? no. sorry!!


End file.
